


Futanari Twingle: Jungle Encounter

by SwizzleRich



Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Elf, F/F, Fantasy, Femdom, Forced, Futanari, Jungle, Magic, Sex, ballbusting, blowjob, fight, handjob, intercourse, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich





	Futanari Twingle: Jungle Encounter

Greetings, traveller. My name is Lucida and I'm a high-class vampire futanari. (Nice combo, eh?)  
  
I possess a voluptuous body, rich in tiddy and ass-meat, looking like some kind of goddess.  
  
My hair is reddish and short, so just the style I like. It doesn't get in the way when I suck at someone's throat...  
  
My futa-pack includes a set of large testicles the size of fully-growned oranges and a 20-something cm of raw dickmeat. I don't really bother to measure it accurately...  
  
I usually wear my high-class vampire outfit. It consists mostly of black strings, a silk bra that covers just my nipples and couple of thicker strings that hold my penis up, uncovering my loosely-hanging gonads.  
  
It's a popular trend amongst vampires to show off what we're proud of.  
  
Since we're at it, another trend is kind of scary, but considering our regenerative abilities it's not really anything dangerous.  
  
Some females usually do it during vampire orgies, when they sneak up on somebody having sex and suddenly bury their sharp teeth in their relaxed, swinging jewels. It can be surprising, but most of us have a pain fetish anyway... Including me. I love pain, especially inflicted on my balls.  
  
They will regenerate from anything, so I often do some weird stuff with them. One time I had a blacksmith clatter the shit out of my nuts with her hammer while giving me a blowjob. We had a lot of fun...  
  
So, traveller, that aside, I wanted to tell you a story.  
  
Not so long ago I was travelling from one castle to another through a really dense jungle.  
  
I was perfectly aware of the dangers there, but come on... My magic is too powerful for me to be afraid of some boars, cougars or even wild elves and orcs.  
  
So I took a straight cut through the bushes and passed a solid chunk of the jungle, when suddenly I heard a rustle somewhere above me.  
  
A wild female elf, entirely naked, fell from the tree and kicked me right in my head. I backed up a little, completely stunned and felt two hard punches. One landed on my side and the other directly on the bottom of my dick that was strapped up in front of my belly.  
  
I heard that wild elves attacked passers-by and robbed them of their goods. Also, frequent rapes happened in the jungle, as elves require futanari's cum for some of their weird potions. And that's what I was aiming for, helping a poor elf out!  
  
The individual that attacked me was quite tall, had long, blond hair and yellow eyes, very nice set of tits and a fierce look on her face. Probably an experienced warrior.  
  
I grabbed my cock and my side, stars still orbiting my head, and saw the elf turn around and go into a crouched position.  
  
She had a really fine and muscular butt...  
  
Still confused, I watched as she shot her long legs backwards at my direction, thrusting her soles right into my groin and pinning my dairy products to the bottom of my torso.  
  
That critical hit lifted me off the ground as her elven feet flattened my fat gonads against my pelvis.  
  
I landed on the ground, my knees automatically bent from the pain and I fell back, hitting my back against a tree.  
  
My nuts were pulsating with a strong, pulling sensation and I slumped dawn the tree to my knees, gently covering my aching pair.  
  
The elf grabbed my neck and lifted me up with one arm, looking at my absent eyes.  
  
She knew that I was already out and the pain in my nuts was the only thing I focused on, so she reached behind for her miniature pouch and pulled out a small flask with yellow goo.  
  
I later found out that it was the "Blaze Salt". A powerful gel with sharp bits in it that inflicts a very strong burning sensation wherever applied. It's made by elves and it doesn't work on them, so she didn't feel anything.  
  
She covered her right knee with it, shoved my hands aside, revealing my aching eggs and immediately rammed her knee as hard as she could between my legs to immobilise me.  
  
With the impact of her knee to my fleshy testicles, the salt dug into my scrotum and instantly began to burn badly. My eyes went up as I nearly climaxed, my fetish really kicked in and my dick began to harden right in front of my attacker's eyes.  
  
She knew that the simplest and most effective method when attacking futanaris was to aim for their genitals and violate them at every possible moment, but she weren't expecting me to get pleasure from it!  
  
The burning bits began to penetrate my sack skin and it was the only thing I was focused on.  
  
It was one of the most painful sensations that I ever experienced and it made my cock stand straight up, releasing itself from the strings and pointing at the elf's face.  
  
The burning pain pierced and flowed through my balls as pre-cum began to leak from the tip of my dick.  
  
The elf decided to help the salt go deeper into my nuts, so she grabbed my shoulders and backed up her leg, and then planted a series of powerful, bone-breaking knees into my unprotected low-hangers.  
  
My jewels were completely slaughtered and deformed by her kicks, always re-shaping themselves back to the original form.  
  
The salt pierced my scrotum and dug into my raw testicle-meat inside my sack and she finally stopped kneeing my nuts and began to furiously masturbate my rock-hard dick with her lubricated hand.  
  
She still had the gel on her palm and was now smearing it all over my length.  
  
I started to feel the warm, stinging sensation that was being spread on my dick.  
  
It felt like my genitals were on fire and I was thanking Gods for that particular elf crossing paths with me that day.  
  
She bent down and engulfed half of my cock with no effort, moving her hand to massage the lower part of my shaft.  
  
Her insides felt amazing and her throat was constantly contracting and clenching pleasantly around my penis.  
  
She caressed the rest of my length with her delightful hand, driving it up and down from my balls up to her lips. Her throat massaged my glans, clamping over it strongly and milking it of pre-cum.  
  
Her long, elven tongue was out and wrapping itself around my penis, going lower and lower, almost reaching my testes.  
  
My red balls spasmed in agony and jumped up to my torso. They twitched in pain and pleasure as the salt penetrated my seminal vessels and travelled up to my urethra.  
  
I achieved orgasm and the burning sperm slit through my penis in quick spasms, spurting out right down the elf's throat.  
  
She swallowed my load while I pushed my dick deeper into her contracting throat, standing just on my toes.  
  
All that sweltering seed was ripping my massaged dick apart and I was in heaven. A few painful spurts later I fell back to the tree, feeling my pulsating eggs relax and hang loosely in my lacerated sack which was already regenerating.  
  
I smiled viciously as the elf was sliding my dick out of her mouth. She didn't even know what was coming for her...  
  
The elf considered the job done and wanted to leave already. She tried to punch me so I pass out, but I grabbed her fist, stopping it with ease.  
  
"Not so fast, darlin'... I'm not done with you yet." My cock was still hard and ready, jumping enthusiastically, covered entirely in her dripping, elven saliva.  
  
The elf's eyes widened in shock. I smiled intimidatingly and started to tighten my grip on her fist to bring her down, but things didn't go according to plan because she punched my completely exposed sack with her other fist and I kinda squeaked in surprise, letting go of her hand.  
  
My knees felt weak and I tried not to fall, supporting myself against the tree. She was pretty strong and her punch was like a hammer to my nuts.  
  
I saw her run away so I used my magic to quickly hover before her, cutting off her escape.  
  
"Wait! Fair maiden... Don't get the wrong impression..." I said in her native tongue, my dick twitching in front of her eyes. "I still got a few drops left. If you'd like, we could get you more of that sticky goo you desire..."  
  
The elf looked at my jumping rod, then back at me. She was... considering it, I think.  
  
"Don't let us depart in such dissensus. Let me just... help you..." I smiled confidently and the elf slowly nodded. She began to smile too.   
  
"Excellent... Let me make you feel comfortable." Using my magic, I levitated her on her back and tried to smile viciously again, but It just didn't work out...  
  
My face must've looked funny because she started to laugh at me as I held my testes delicately. They still hurt like hell.  
  
Soon it looked like she was lying on an invisible bed. I approached her clean-shaven pussy and started to lick it passionately.  
  
She was enjoying me playing with her, so I allowed myself to get her in the right mood, licking her insides and playing with her clit. She was delighted, moaning loudly and making lewd faces.  
  
Her sensations were enhanced by my magic, so she came quickly, arching her back and screaming from pleasure.  
  
She even squirted, covering my face and chest with her juices, which made my cock extra hard.  
  
I lowered her so her dripping pussy was aligned with my groin, then I used telekinesis to bring my penis down and touch her eager cunt-lips.  
  
With slow, savouring motion, I entered her love-hole. She was so tight it almost hurt.  
  
Her tight walls were pressing against my rod, making it hard to go further.  
  
I started to push harder, impatiently forcing myself deeper and deeper, parting her tense pussy-muscles.  
  
My glans quickly hit her cervix, but I pushed harder, making my dickhead enter her uterus and spurt a small glob of pre-cum there.  
  
Every centimeter of my penis was wrapped around inside of her and it felt like it was being compressed and crushed with each tiny motion.  
  
Using magic, I accelerated my semen production so my balls would become swollen and bloated with cum.  
  
I began to pump my hips, rubbing my dick all over her insides and it felt absolutely incredible when my dickhead was repeatedly breaching through her cervix.  
  
My balls soon started to feel weighed down; full of excessive seed. They swung heavily, slapping the elf's plump butt with each thrust.  
  
I was nearing a massive orgasm and so was she, moaning loudly and wriggling in the air.  
  
My eyes were ogling her beautiful body, her jumping tits and her face, overwhelmed in pleasure. She probably never had something so huge inside of her.  
  
I grabbed her jiggling boobs and started to play with them, relishing in their softness and smoothness.  
  
The jungle was filled with our feral groans and moans, letting everybody know how much fun we were having.  
  
Only after a while I spotted a few goblins, fairies and other little beings watching our act and getting themselves off, which made my nuts tingle with excitement.  
  
I squeezed the elf's tits hard as my eyes went to the back of my skull and waves of pleasure got me over the line.  
  
As I came, my massive balls contracted up, hitting my pelvis and released a colossal flood of cum through my dick straight into her uterus.  
  
It quickly overflowed her and cum started to spurt out of her pussy, painting my nuts and her buttcheeks with its stickiness.  
  
Litres of hot semen were being pumped out of my fuckstick and I spread my legs as wide as I could, digging my toes into the ground.  
  
We stayed like that, both locked in orgasm for a good minute, my cum pouring out of her elven cunt with each huge spurt.  
  
My nuts were soon drained and I let my elven partner fall to the ground, my penis slid out of her pussy with a wet *shlock* sound.  
  
She was still convulsing in pleasure, cum oozing out of her pussy. Her eyes were non-present and she had a big smile on her face... I think I did help a poor elf out...  
  
My dick was slowly getting soft and I used magic to return my balls into their normal size and seize the additional production of semen. My libido was still high though, but I didn't have time to fuck anymore, so what I did was squat beside my exhausted companion and expose her beautiful, smooth neck.  
  
I leaned forward and my sharp vampire fangs sparkled in the light, nearing her pulsating artery.  
  
The moment I dug my teeth in her skin, her hand, which was lying directly under my low-hanging balls, raised and swiftly grabbed my pair in a vice-like grip.  
  
I squeaked pathetically as the elf tightened her grasp, clenching her fingers around just my left gonad the size of an orange.  
  
My knees hit the ground as I grabbed her arm and tried to let her go, but she only pulled my left nut farther down.  
  
I sucked at her throat, slowly transforming her into a vampireling, but she was persistent. Just the way I like them.  
  
She loosened her grip only to grab both of my balls at the base and bring her other fist to join the fun.  
  
When both of my testicles were pinned down to the ground, she punched them with all her remaining strength, and she was still full of power!  
  
Her fist hit my nuts with such force that all the remaining cum was immediately forced up to my dick and spurted out on the elf's left arm.  
  
My red, tortured ovals trembled in shock, still in her palm and my eyes squinted as I felt cum moving through inside my penis.  
  
She finally let go and passed out to transform. I fell face to the ground and grabbed my poor girls.  
  
Gods, I have never encountered such a relentless and sexy fighter. I had a feeling that she'll be my favourite...  
  
After a quick breather I raised my head and saw her lying and ogling me curiously. She had a nice pair of fangs that added fierceness to her looks.  
  
Right. So just then I realized that I had to take care of my newly created friend, civilise her and teach her how to speak our tongue. Nothing that I can't handle... Besides, It was all good because I fell in love with her after what just happened.  
  
I think she'll be fond of my pain fetish after her ball-breaking tactics.  
  
We'll have a LOT of fun on her way on becoming a civilised elf... I can feel it...


End file.
